Mysterious girls
by mchsadness4me
Summary: The only way Harry has ever been loved is through he's friends...never through his Aunt and Uncle...and never from his cousin, Dudley. Soon a new character appears on the scene can she love him? Read and Review Plez
1. The dream

A/N: Hey everybody...I'm a new person in this area of writing so give me a break, k? Well anyway, if you haven't already guessed I'm doing a fanfic on Harry Potter. So yeah I hope you like it...

Chichiri: Well… took you long enough  
Miaka: Oh shut up… just because it takes me longer then you :P  
Chichiri: Sure it does…  
Miaka: GRRRRRR...  
Chichiri: WHERE'S THE TIGER?  
Miaka: ...  
Chichiri:  
Miaka: Hey how far are you on the FY fanfic with the five of us hmmm?

Chichiri: Hey it's getting there!

Miaka: Maybe you should get your head out of the clouds with Jack Sparrow and start writing FY hmmmm?

Jack: CAPTAIN...CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!  
Everyone except Chichiri: OH SHUT UP

Jack: NO!

DISCLAIMER: AS I WISH I HAD THE IDEA OF HARRY POTTER...I DO NOT...SO ALL THE CREDIT BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING THE AUTHOR OF THE MOST AWESOME BOOKS EVER...MEANING I OWN NOTHING UTTERLY IMPORTANT...YUP ENJOY THE FANFIC...

CHAPTER 1(YEAH)

THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL

'Someone is following me…' Harry thought in the back of his mind. He glanced over his shoulder.

NOTHING!  
"It must be imagination or something." Harry muttered to himself. Still, he quickened his pace down the dark corridor of Hogwarts. He turned, heading back to the Gryfindor common room. He glanced over his shoulder once more.

But as he turned his head back around a great, but familiar pain went over his lightning bolt scar on his forehead that made tears form in his eyes. He fell to his knees, glancing over his shoulder again, then turned his head back and looked up to see a tall dark figure standing in front of him with red eyes.

"Voldemort." Harry spat out in hatred.

"We meet again Harry Potter… our last meeting didn't go as well as I planned it to be." Voldemort hissed.

Harry reached for his wand in his cloak, but it wasn't there. 'Where?'

"I think it's time to finish what we started at the ministry of magic." He said, not caring Harry didn't have a wand. "Time to die…" He raised his own.

'Oh my God… why do I have to die like this?' Thought Harry. The pain in his forehead was so intense he could hardly keep his eyes open. But all of a sudden the pain started to dull.

'What's going on?'

"Good bye… Harry Potter… AVAD-"

"NO!" Came a girl's voice.

Harry looked up to see a girl run down the corridor, her wand raised.

"What are you doing here? Get away from here as fast as you can!" Harry yelled.

"No!" She replied, again. She fell to her knees beside him.

Harry looked at her face… he couldn't really see it that well because it was so dark The

only thing that he could really see well was her brown hair and radiant blue eyes.

'Oh those eyes'  
She helped Harry from the floor.

"Please leave… I don't want someone else hurt… especially you." Harry whisphered,

surprised he even said that.

"Harry… I will never leave you!" I care for you too much to walk away now!" She gave him his wand.

"Thanks." He stared into her eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Awwwwwwww… isn't this sentimental? But enough of this… so called love stuff. Well

I'm guessing Harry, you want to see another person you love die beside you? You lost your parents… you lost Sirius… now your going to lose her. But first let's see how you deal with this…" He raised his wand at the girl. "CRUCIO!" He hissed.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

It hit with the force of a brick wall. She fell to the ground screaming, her whole body

twitching.

Harry felt anger flare inside of him… he was never so angry in his whole life. He raised his wand.

But Voldemort was a split second faster. "Cruico!" He hissed again.

Pain… it was all he could think of… the familiar pain of a thousand knives stabbing your body again and again, making his forehead itself scream in pain. Soon it took over his body, dulling it all except the scar. He looked at the girl… she looked so still… he crawled beside her, gathering her in his arms. She was still breathing… thank God!

"Harry… I'm so sorry." She whispered. She stared up at him with those pretty blue eyes. "Harry I thought I could help you… I don't want you to die Harry…" Tears were running down her face. Harry didn't know whether from the curse or the moment.

"It's okay… we'll both get out of here alive… I promise." He brushed her hair out of her face, helping her to her feet.

"Harry don't make promises that you cannot keep." Voldemort laughed.

"Please just let her go… it's me you want not her!"

"But since she is important to you she must die."

"Run!" Harry whisphered to her.

"No." She replied solidly.

"Please." He whisphered, desperate.

"No! I will not run and leave you to fight him and to hear the next day that no one ever cared for me… will never return… I love you too much Harry!"

Harry stared at her, astonished.

Voldemort sighed. "This scene is getting too mushy for my taste. It's time to end it Harry." Once again he raised his wand at the girl. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted.  
"NO" He cried… but the next time he opened his eyes he found himself back in the boy'd dormitory.

"Oye… Harry are you okay?" Came Ron's groggy voice.

"I'm fine." Harry whisphered "Go back to sleep."

A dream? That's all it was? It was to real for it to have been. He felt his scar on his forehead. It still burned under his fingertips, but was slowly dulling. His clothing was soaked in sweat. Harry grabbed his glasses. And went to the windowsill. He glanced at Ron, already asleep again.

He looked out the window… everything looked fine as far as Hogwarts was concerned.

"Who was that girl?" Harry, all of a sudden whispered to himself.  
It had been months since Voldenmrot has been seen or even heard since his last meeting with him. Why did he have to come back and haunt his dreams?

Who was that girl?

Light was starting to shine over the forbidden forest. Harry glanced down at his own watch. It read 6:31AM

"Well… might as well get dressed and go to the common room… I won't get any sleep now." Harry muttered to himself. He got dressed and went to the common room.

He sat in one of the corfortable chairs in front of the fireplace, where the fire was burning intently. Harry stared into the flames, thinking of what the dream and what it could have meant.

Soon the other Gryfindors were coming out of their rooms and down to the great hall. Harry didn't really notice or care until someone snapped him from his thoughts.

"Harry!" Came Hermione's voice. "are you okay?

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay! I was calling your name for the last FIVE MINUTES…" She replied.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry looked back into the fire.

Hermione gave a worried glance. "Are you sure? You look like you barely got any sleep."

"Hermione don't worry about it… I'm fine. If anything was wrong I'd tyell you about it okay?" Harry was getting a little frustrated.

"Okay!" Hermione sat down in the chair next to Harry. As soon as she sat Crookshanks jumped onto her lap, purring contently. She tried to end the deadly science that followed after.

"Did you hear that Gyfindor is getting two exchange students this year?"

Harry nodded. He remembered vaguely a couple of weeks ago that it was a possibility that two new students were going to come in late.

"They are going to be in our year you know? I never heard of Hogwarts bringing in students this late. They're Americans too… I haven't heard of Hogwarts doing that either. Those girls mist be very good to make it in here-"

Harry snapped out of his trance. . "GIRLS?"

"Yeah girls. I don't know their names but they're supposed to be coming this afternoon. We should say hi to them and make them feel happy here. They're going to be away from their families, coming all the way over here… why?"

"I don't know." Trying to make an excuse, he continued, "It's weird you know." He looked relieved at Ron coming down the staircase.

"Hey Ron!"

"Morning Har-Harry." He replied, trying to stifle a yawn at the same time. "Want to go to breakfast? I'm starving."

"Sure." Harry glanced at Hermione. "Coming?"

"Yeah… sure." Again she gave another nervous glace at Harry.

"Okay let's go!" Said Harry, trying to forget the conversation they had just had… the dream… and for the most, that girl.

A/N: YEAH FINISHED! FOR ONCE... I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING!  
EVERYONE: CLAPS  
Miaka: Takes a bow Thank you thank you!  
Tasuki: BOOOOOOOO!  
Chichiri: SLAPS HIM ;;;  
Tasuki: What was that for...?  
Chichiri: You showed up...  
YES, PLEASE I'M EXPECTING MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY...TWO HOURS LATER...MANY MANY MANY MANY REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: Hello, again everyone! Thank you for the people who have read and given reviews! Yeah! Also, to tell you that nothing has changed when it comes to me owning anything of Harry Potter...though I wish I came up with the idea...but I did not...so the credit goes again to J.K Rowling...and leaving me with absolutely nothing! YEAH!


	2. The arrival

Disclaimer: Hello, again everyone! Thank you for the people who have read and given reviews! Yeah! Also, to tell you that nothing has changed when it comes to me owning anything of Harry Potter...though I wish I came up with the idea...but I did not...so the credit goes again to J.K Rowling...and leaving me with absolutely nothing! YEAH!

Chichiri: So your going on another chapter again?  
Miaka: YUP..  
Chichiri: Did you use my request?  
Miaka: YUP!  
Chichiri: Okay I have a question.  
Miaka: Okay… what?  
Chichiri: clears throat and sings Do you LOOOOVE MEEEE?  
Miaka: NO! . ;

CHAPTER 2

THE ARRIVAL

"We're finally here Faith!" Cried Jesse. "This is going to be great!" She looked up to where she could see the castle's form of Hogsmede station. "It's so beautiful." It was better then than it was in the books she had read about.  
"Yup… we're here… now what?" Said Faith looking at her excited friend and giving her a smile. "This is the happiest I've ever seen you before. You look so hyper that if you jump you may never come back down."

"I know! I feel so happy here… it's like I've been here before but don't remember." She looked at Faith. Faith had many freckles and curly bushy dirty blonde hair and wonderful green eyes. She was probably one of the greatest friends she had ever known.  
They started to walk away from the train when a very tall, very large stranger stood in front of them with a bushy black beard and black untamed hair.

"Ello… you must be Jessica High and Faith Wilds am I right?" He said in a rough, but rather pleased voice.

"Yes… we are." RepliedJesse whoelbowed Faith in the side. She was staring atthe giantwith her mouth slightly open, but she still didn't close it. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry. Fergot ter introduce meself. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys Hogwart. So we'd better be off an' yeh'd close that mouth of yours, it may get dusty." He said giving a chuckle and looking at Faith

Faith quickly closed her mouth, as her cheeks turned read. Clearly embarrassed.

Jesse smiled at her friend.

"Shall we?" Replied Hagrid and started towards the carriage that normally were horseless… but not to Jesse and Faith. "Don't worry about yer things, they'll carry 'em up fer ya." So he hopped into the carriage which went down considerably low.

Soon Jesse and Faith followed him. Then the carriage started to move, making them bob up and down.

To end the deadly silence, Hagrid spoke. "So where do you live in America?"

"New York." Rpelied Jesse and Faith. "I guess yer gonna miss yer families very much, eh?"

Faith nodded and gave a nervous glance over at Jesse, who said nothing, but stared out the window.

Seeing as Hagrid wasn't getting very far with the conversation they kept quiet until they got to the castle. Hagrid got out of carriage and Faith and Jesse followed.

"Are you okay?" Faith whispered to Jesse as they were walking up the stone steps.

"Sure… why?"

"No reason." She said giving her a smile.

Soon Jesse's mood got a little happier when they stepped into the castle. It was magnificent! It was the greatest place she had ever been in. "I'm finally here Mom and Dad… I'm finally here." Jesse whispered to herself so no one could hear.

They walked up to what looked like a stern woman with her hair tied up in a bun and wearing emerald green robes. Like the ones Jesse and Faith had put on while on the train, but their's were black.

"Hello and welcome to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My name is Professor McGonnagall, teacher of transfiguration and head of Gryfindor. I will show you to your common room." Then she spoke to Hagrid. "Thank you very much, you may go."

"yes professor." And Hagrid walked out of the school and onto the grounds.

"Let's go." She gestured Jesse and Faith to follow and they followed her up a flight of steps.

It felt like forever for Faith, but not for Jesse. She was looking around the school… she'd never seen anything like it before. Yes she'd seen Hogwarts in books that she'd found in her old house but it was totally different when you were actually in it.

Soon they came up to a portrait with a fat lady that was wearing pink.

"Password?" Asked the fat lady.

"Wingardium leviosa." Replied Professor McGonnagall and the portrait swung open for them to climb in.

"the girls dormitory is up the stairs there." She pointed. "You're things have already been brought up. Some rules and regulation will be on your bed along with your schedules. You will be starting class next week. I hope you will be comfortable." She turned to leave.

"Um….excuse me… but where are the rest of the students?" Asked Jesse.

"At the moment they are down eating dinner." And again she turned and left.

Faith and Jesse headed up the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

"Cheerful lady isn't she?" Said Faith.

"Yeah the most cheerful lady I've ever seen in my entire life." Jesse said in a sarcastic voice.

They both laughed until they got into the right dormitory. They got themselves situated and Faith read the rules and regulations as Jesse got her snowy owl, Sam, out of his cage to fly for a little but.

"These rules are somewhat different from home." Said Faith frowning a little.

"Who said you ever cared about rules anyway!" Replied Jesse trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey, I haven't broken any of the rules over at our old school… yet!"

"Yeah, the keyword is YET!" Jesse smiled and went over and stared out the window. 'Yup it's going to be great here.' Jesse thought.

"Are you going to be okay?" Asked Faith seriously, standing behind her.

"Yup, I'm finally home."  
"Do you think those odd dreams will go away now that were here?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know… I have a feeling those dreams are trying to tell me something, but I don't know what." That boy in my dream looked so familiar but I just can't place him."

"Okay then.: Faith said giving her a worried glace. "We need to put down some rules for ourselves…" Faith began.

"Hello." A voice came from the other side of the room. Jesse and Faith looked over to see a girl with bushy dirty blonde hair and wearing Hogwarts robe, carrying books in her hands. Dinner must have ended.

"Hi." Replied Faith. "We're the new two exchange students from America. I'm Faith Wilds and my friend here is-"

"Jessica High but everyone calls me Jesse." She turned away from the window and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you." The girl said, giving Jesse a handshake. "My name is Hermione Granger. I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the castle and I can introduce you to my friends and the other 6th years around here." She set her books down supposedly on her bed.

"Sure why not? We got nothing better to do." Replied Jesse who was abut to walk over to her before Faith grabbed her arm.

"No… we need to discuss some stuff before we go around meeting new people." She muttered.

"Oh come on, we went over it on the train and I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm supposed to take care of you. You're the young one!" She said, sticking her tongue at her, but stopping having earned a stern expression. "Hun come on, let's have some fun! We need it every once in a while. Especially me because of my past history."  
"The guilt trip always works, let's go!" She said as she was heading over to Hermione.  
Faith stayed still for a couple of seconds but soon was following them.

A/N: YUP I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER...YEAH! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE MORE REVIEWS!

Chichiri: How many reviews did you get last time?  
Miaka: Drum roll please! **drums in background** ….TWO!  
Chichiri: TWO...THAT'S IT! Well that's cuz no one likes HP anymore now that POTC is out and my Jack Sparrow grins

Jack: CAPTAIN...CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow...Luv!  
Chichiri: Sorry! realizes after a moment he is there in the flesh JACK! runs over and glomps him  
Jack: AAAAHHHH! falls over with Chichiri  
Chiriko (girl): HEY...SHARE HIM! hops on dog pile  
Everyone: O.O;;;;;;;  
Miaka: This is what I have to deal with on a daily basis folks!  
Everyone: applauds her for putting up with it so long

A/N: PLEASE EVERYONE...FOR THIS ONE I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS...PLEASE!


End file.
